


Just Punch-y

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: "I'm really sorry! I obviously wasn't aiming foryoubut you have really lousy timing."





	Just Punch-y

**Author's Note:**

> For MJ_8848's be-compromised prompt: 'I accidentally punched you in the face when I was trying to punch a different guy in the face I am so sorry' AU

"Oh my God!" Natasha stared, horrified, at the tall blonde guy she'd just sucker punched right in the face. Blood trickled from beneath his hand where he held it to his nose and she winced. "Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry!" 

She tried checking out how much damage she'd caused, but he waved her away, vigorously shaking his head no at her while groping for the hem of his t-shirt to mop up the trickles of blood flowing from his nose. 

"Look, I'm really sorry! I obviously wasn't aiming for _you_ but you have really lousy timing and got between me and my target."

There was a snort from behind Natasha and she saw the blond guy she'd injured scowl at the person just over her shoulder. 

Assured that he wasn't too hurt - hurt being a relative term and oh my god, was there really any way to properly apologize for unintentionally punching someone? - she spun around and glared at Rumlow, who was practically doubled over on his barstool. 

"You couldn't even land your punch on the right guy, Romanoff! You… you…" He trailed off, laughing so hard he couldn't even finish his thought.

Natasha saw red. Raising her fist, she spared a second glance back at the poor injured guy. "Listen, I'm really sorry I hit you but I kinda need to…" 

She gestured towards Rumlow and the guy nodded before taking a step back, allowing her plenty of space.

She didn't hesitate.

Natasha's fist connected with Rumlow's jaw and he went reeling backwards, right into the bar, his head crashing into the barstool on the way down, knocking him out cold. Natasha turned her glare towards his buddies, who had all gleefully watched while he'd manhandled her.

"Anyone else wanna try an ass grab?" Four heads all shook their heads no. "Good."

Natasha turned back to her unexpected ally and grinned. 

"Hi. Sorry about the nose," she said, grabbing a napkin from a nearby table and handing it to him. "You really do have the most lousy timing. I'm Natasha."

"Clint," he mumbled, though his voice sounded sounded slightly off, something she assumed was because of his injured nose. "S'ok. It's been broken so many times now I've lost count."

She arched an eyebrow. "That many?"

He shrugged. "I'm kind of a mess most days."

"Well, Mr. Kind of a Mess, how about a drink? On the house, of course, given that I broke your nose."

He grinned and Natasha notice his eyes crinkled up in the most intriguing way. "Sure."


End file.
